


ART: Wraith Interior

by karla90



Series: Stargate Panoramas [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Technology, Gen, Panorama, Photoshop, Spaceships, interior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wraith interior panoramas, 5 locations, 8 images.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Queen's Chamber

**Author's Note:**

> Composed of [screenshots](http://imgur.com/a/Tg3K1). Originally posted on [Deviantart](http://karla90.deviantart.com/gallery/53638431/Stargate-Panoramas).  
> Feel free use all parts of this set for your fan works. All rights still belong to MGM.
> 
> Locations  
> \- [Queen's Chamber](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3887857/chapters/8693242)  
> \- [Meeting Room](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3887857/chapters/10889321)  
> \- [Hibernation Chamber](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3887857/chapters/10889327)  
> \- [Dart Bay](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3887857/chapters/10889333)  
> \- [Hallway](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3887857/chapters/10889339)
> 
> [All images on one page](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3887857?view_full_work=true)

SGA 508 "The Queen"

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/JVlVNV4.png)


	2. Meeting Room

SGA 102 "Rising, Part 2"

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/FdrVdPW.png)


	3. Hibernation Chamber

SGA 302 "Misbegotten"

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/VkZ3uvl.png)


	4. Dart Bay

SGA 210 "The Lost Boys"

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/4lU5zur.png)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/y5vlPL2.png)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/UJJJ9rb.png)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/NrfdJ7v.png)


	5. Hallway

SGA 102 "Rising, Part 2"

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/jfzgijW.png)


End file.
